Over the River and Through Hell's Gates
by Radioactive-manga
Summary: This is a tale of two girls named Renee and Lora. They are known as the Razor Twins for one reason and one reason only; they were the best fighters around and were deadly with and blade if you pissed them off. Though they are only teens, they are the main protectors of their clan and each other


CHAPTER 1 The Forest

"Why are we even here Xeno," both Renee and Lora asked almost simultaneously. They had been walking for almost five hours. Xeno told then it was a training exercise. The air was frigid and cold as it blew around them. The long walk had exhausted them, and their weapons felt heavier with every passing second. Suddenly, they realized something... Sensei hadn't responded. Renee, noticing first, spun around to see he was gone.

Everything became still and quiet. A rustling noise came from the bushes, then another from the trees overhead. The girls went into defensive- backs together, with chakrams at ready. There was a low, deep growl that echoed around them. Then a huge black creature jumped out at them. It had long, black, matted fur. Its teeth were yellow and its breath was foul.

As the beast circled there was a rustling in the trees. Xeno calmly stood on one of the branches of the cherry blossom tree. "Welcome to training girls." With Lora too focused on the snarling beast, Renee spoke up first . "What the fuck is that thing Xeno!" " You will learn soon enough, but your job right now is to kill him before he kills you. When I say 'Go!' he will attack and i wont be able to stop him."

This time Lora's focus was even broken the girls spoke simultaneously. "Dafu-" "GO!" The dark beast lunged at Lora first. She split her chakram into two separate blades, and thrust the first one at him. The blade cut through his paw unleashing gallons of blood. A blood curdling roar came from deep within its diaphragm. He charged at us, unwilling to give up despite the vast amount of blood lost.

The girls jumped into the air, flipping into the trees. "Xeno called out to them. "Lesson 1: This is called a shadow wolf! They fight to the death! Giving up is not an option!" Renee turned to Lora. "Oh great we're fighting a FUCKING SPARTAN!" " Whoopi-dee-fucking-doo," Lora screamed, throwing up he arms. The shadow wolf head-butted the tree they stood on; simultaneously they jumped from the tree, one chakram raised, hurtling towards the beast. The chakrams spun like saw blades as they came down upon the beast. As they got close the beast flung its tail, side-swiping Renee into the cherry blossom tree their trainer stood upon. He smiled. "Lesson 2: Watch out for additional appendages," he told Renee in her semiconscious state. Lora- having the ears of a wolf, like Renee- heard his statement. "A lot of good that does her now, fuck face!" She continually dodged the beast. Teeth, claws, and all swinging and snapping at her.

RENEE'S POV

Even in my semiconscious state I could still see Lora dodging and hacking at the shadow wolf. "Renee get your white ass up here and help me!" I shook off any excess dizziness and called my chakrams to me. A loud battle cry came from within me as i raced towards the monster. I joined my weapons as one and drew it back. As I came close I thrust the blade into his back, where it stuck until I violently jerked it out, and narrowly avoided a swipe to the side by what looked like a three foot long claw in his humungous paw.

Sensei called out to us again. "Lesson 3: When a shadow wolf comes close to death, it spit up acid." Just as he finished giving us his 'lesson' a chunk of my hair was nicked by a shot of acid. I was gonna kill Xeno when we were done with this thing. He'd better be lucky my hair's gonna be back by tomorrow... FUCKING ASSWIPE. My beautiful, layered blue hair. :'(

Now I was royally pissed. I whistled to Lora and she knew time for games was over. Sink or Swim by Falling in Reverse, which would be ending by the end of our transformation ended, started blasting as we rose up into the air, surrounded by a brilliant sky blue light. Our forms then changed.

The Dragon Clan training uniform changed to a black tube tops and ruffled black and purple miniskirts with chain link belts that hung loosely. On most occasions we had black and purple shrugs, but not this time. Our black training boots turned to knee high converse boots, reinforced with a thin layer of silver on the soles. The symbol of our Dragon Clan etched itself into our left shoulder blades as our tattoos temporarily vanished. Our hair shimmered down purple with a black frame, which always sparkled like glitter. Our chakrams turned a dark, metallic purple with two x striped black and purple ribbons attached. Last but not least our eyes transformed from blue to iridescent purple.

As our transformation cane to an end we slowly came back to tera firma, now each surrounded by our own dark purple light. We both looked up at the shadow wolf with devilish grins. He snarled at us as he tensed up and slowly etched away.

With blades raised, we both lunged at the shadow wolf. I slit his throat, and Lora cut open his stomach. We were covered in blood and the shadow wolf fell dead at our feet.

Xeno flipped out of the tree and landed gracefully a few feet behind us. "Great job girls," he said in his happy disposition as he walked up to us with his arms outspread. Lora round house kicked Xeno to the face. "FUCK YOU XENO!" She yelled in his face. Haha that's my started our walk back to the village and called out to him, " you ever do anything like that ever again, you're gonna die slowly watching your dick being ripped off and stuffed in a jar." Hey we're violent. They don't call us the Razor twins for nothing, even though we're not really twins- just best friends... with benefits.

Xeno arrived thirty minutes after us; not that it mattered anyway. We had already showered and gone to bed. Even then i could still feel the adrenaline from our battle pumping through my veins. Oh our hot, sexy shower time.


End file.
